Noche cálida
by nubeRojiza
Summary: Mi cabeza da vueltas y tengo mucho frio, no estoy segura de cómo llegue a este lugar, pero sí recuerdo la voz de Jun Pyo llamándome como en un sueño...


_Disclaimer: Boys over flowers pertenece a KBS y_ Yōko Kamio _._ _Esto es sin fines de lucro. Espero sea de su agrado…_

 **2\. Noche cálida**

 **A fanfiction of BOF (Boys over flowers)**

 **Jan Di POV**

Mi cabeza da vueltas y tengo mucho frio, no estoy segura de cómo llegue a este lugar, pero sí recuerdo la voz de Jun Pyo llamándome como en un sueño. Allí esta él moviéndose rápidamente tratando de hacerme entrar en calor. Me trajo a este lugar en su espalda, había ido en mi búsqueda en medio de la tormenta de nieve. De pronto sentí sus manos sobre mí, me estaba quitando la bufanda y la chamarra:

― ¿Qué estás haciendo?

― Debo desvestirte…

― ¿Qué?

― ¡Debo hacerlo!

― No Jun Pyo…

― ¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¡¿Qué no ves que esta toda mojada?! No seas obstinada… ¿Quieres morir congelada?

Sus palabras sonaban lejanas, tenía razón, ya no sentía mi cuerpo…

― ¡No te preocupes! Todo está bien―me atrajo hacia su pecho y me hablo con seguridad―…Todo estará bien…yo te protegeré…―me dijo y empecé a sentir la calidez de su cercanía.

Se aparto de mí y se quitó su chamarra.

― Toma, puedes usarla mientras te desvistes…―me ofreció, sabía que debía quitarme toda la ropa mojada si quería sobrevivir esa noche. Obedecí, ya no me quedaba fuerza para pelar con él, debía hacerlo por mi cuenta antes que Jun Pyo interviniera.

Me miro expectante.

― ¿P-podrías…?

Entendió mi indirecta y se dirigió hasta un viejo horno en donde coloco unos leños para encender una fogata, creo que lo escuche carraspear.

― Toma ponte esto también―me arrojo su camisa blanca.

― Jun Pyo…

― Póntela, y también quítate el pantalón, la camisa es lo suficientemente larga―dijo sin mirarme, no sé si fue por la fiebre o por sus palabras, pero sentía mis mejillas ardiendo. Me arrojo una frazada que gracias a Dios había en ese sitio y no tuve más opción que obedecer.

. . .

Logro encender el horno y el calor poco a poco penetro en mi interior. Él permanecía a un lado mío temblando de frio. Tonto…le ofrecí la abrigadora chamarra negra para que se cubriera, pero la rechazo.

― Cúbrete…―le pedí. Se acerco un poco más hasta rosar nuestros hombros, estaba frio.

― Lo lamento…

― Para tu información, salve tu vida de nuevo así que no lo olvides.

Jun Pyo tenía unas peculiares formas de romper el hielo, no pude evitar sonreír y seguirle la corriente.

― ¿Cómo podré pagarte?

― Con tu almuerzo―dijo sin pensarlo mucho.

― ¿Hum?

― Lo que siempre comes en la escuela.

Lo que siempre como en la escuela… pensé por un momento, se referirá a…

― ¿Rollos de huevo?

― Así es…la verdad es que…siempre quise probar tu almuerzo.

No pude evitar sonreír, el gran Jun Pyo quería probar en secreto el almuerzo de una chica pobre.

― ¿Por qué te ríes?

― Me pregunto si eres el Jun Pyo de toda la vida.

― ¿Te burlas de mí?

― Los haré para ti…―le prometí―…Te haré el almuerzo e iremos de día de campo…―era lo menos que podía prometerle…

Me miro con seriedad y acerco su rostro al mío…unimos nuestros labios una vez más, sus labios estaban fríos y temblaban, pero aun así me transmitió un sentimiento cálido.

Se aparto lentamente y recargo su frente en la mía.

― Lo prometiste Jan Di…―dijo mostrándome una sonrisa, sus ojos brillaron.

― Jan Di siempre cumple sus promesas―correspondí a su sonrisa.

De pronto se levantó y tomo otras frazadas extendiéndolas en el suelo más cerca del fuego.

― Durmamos un poco…

Mis ojos se abrieron y parpadeé varias veces, no pude moverme de mi lugar. Jun Pyo se acercó a mí y me tomo de los hombros, no tenía fuerza en las piernas. Me ayudo a levantarme y me dirigió hacia las frazadas me recostó y luego él se colocó a mi lado. Mi corazón no dejaba de golpear contra mi pecho. El calor del fuego en mi espalda reconforto todo mi cuerpo.

Jun Pyo me atrajo hacia él y nos cubrió.

― Te prestaré el calor de mi cuerpo―dijo abrazándome. Yo me quede sin palabras. El calor de Jun Pyo era tan agradable.

― Jan Di…no vuelvas a hacer algo tan peligroso…porque…porque no sé qué haría si te llego a perder…¿me escuchaste?...Jan Di…Jan Di

Dijo algo que no entendí muy bien, tenía mucho sueño y el frio desapareció enseguida que me envolvió con sus brazos…ahora sé, que no me gustaría estar con ninguna otra persona en estos momentos…

―Jun Pyo…gracias…

. . .

Un rayo de luz pego contra mi cara, el brazo de Jun Pyo permanecía aferrado a mi cintura. Sonreí al verlo dormir. Se veía tan tranquilo, como un niño. Decidí dormir un poco más, de pronto, la puerta se abrió y dos extraños entraron por ella.

― ¿Oigan ustedes dos? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ―pregunto uno de los sujetos.

Me levanté de inmediato y sacudí a Jun Pyo.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quiénes son? ―el torso de Jun Pyo estaba descubierto y yo recordé mi situación bajo las frazadas.

― ¿Qué no son ustedes los chicos que se extraviaron? ¡Los están buscando por todas partes! ―dijo uno de ellos.

― Tal vez no querían ser encontrados…―completo el otro.

Mis mejillas se encendieron.

― ¡¿Pero qué tontería?! ¡No estamos aquí a propósito! ―grite furiosa.

― ¡Eso es verdad! ¿Quién quiere pasar la noche con una chica pobre en una cabaña en medio de la nada?―remato Jun Pyo para colmar mi paciencia.

Le di un codazo en las costillas, se lo merecía.

. . .

Caminamos de regreso al hotel y a pesar de mis reclamos me llevo nuevamente en su espalda. Peleamos el resto del camino.

― Todo es tu culpa Jan Di… ¿Cómo pudiste salir así con esa tormenta?

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡Lo hice por ti tonto!, debía recuperar el collar…

― ¡¿El collar?! ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta de que esa cosa no significa nada para mí si tú no estás a salvo?!

Nos quedamos en silencio.

― De todas formas…no lo recuperaste, ¿cierto…?

Negué con mi cabeza.

― No importa, te conseguiré otro…

― ¡Pero…! Dijiste que era único en el mundo.

― Lo era…pero lo puedo remplazar…solo hay algo en el mundo que el gran Jun Pyo no puede reemplazar…―dijo, no podía ver su rostro, pero sentí que estaba serio.

. . .

Entramos al acogedor lobby y mi amiga Ga Eul y el resto de los F4 nos recibieron con mucha preocupación.

Ji Hoo me entrego un objeto brillante, era el collar de la estrella y la luna, por el que por poco perdemos la vida. Lo tome de su mano y mire a Jun Pyo, ambos nos sonreímos el uno al otro, definitivamente este collar nos había hecho pasar grandes problemas, pero también inolvidables momentos.

― ¿Así que ustedes dos pasaron la noche juntos? ―hablo Yi Jeong maliciosamente.

― ¡Felicidades Jun Pyo!―secundo Woo Bin.

Ji Hoo carraspeó y se dio la media vuelta, sentí mi rostro arder.

― ¡¿Pero qué rayos están diciendo?! ¡Nada paso! ¡¿No es así Jun Pyo?!...¡Jun Pyo! ¡¿A dónde vas?!―lo vi alejarse con los brazos tras su nuca.

― ¡Espera Jun Pyo! ¡Diles que no pasó nada!―me lance tras él y me colgué de su espalda

― ¡Eh! ¡Jan Di Ah! ¡¿Que estás haciendo?! ¡Estás loca! ―no lo dejaría ir hasta que dijera la verdad. Todos reían a nuestras espaldas mientras peleábamos.

Me bajé de su espalda y lo cogí de las solapas para zarandearlo, sin darme cuenta su rostro estaba peligrosamente cerca del mío, y no pude evitar recordar la noche que pasamos.

― ¡Jan di! ¡Jun Pyo! ¡Ustedes sí que son una pareja intensa! ―bromeo socarronamente Woo Bin― ¡Ya vieron! ¡Ambos se pusieron rojos! ―se rieron todos.

― ¡Ya basta! ¡Yo me voy! ― me cansé de los sarcasmos y me dirigí con pisotadas hasta mi habitación.

― ¡Hey espera! ¡Yo me iba a ir primero! ― me alcanzo Jun Pyo y ambos peleamos por subir primero las escaleras.

. . .

Traté de descansar un poco en mi habitación, pero cada vez que cerraba mis ojos venía a mi mente la escena de la cabaña. A este paso nunca volvería a tener una noche normal.

― ¡¿Cómo pude haber pasado por algo así?!―revolví mis cabellos.

 **Jun Pyo POV**

Estaba en mi cama pensando en la noche anterior, estar tan cerca de Jan Di me pone de nervios. ¿Cómo reaccionará de ahora en adelante conmigo? ¿Habré sido demasiado atrevido? ¡No importa! ¡Todo fue por evitar que muriera congelada! ¡Sí, eso fue! No podía dejar de menear mis pulgares.

― ¡EH! ¡Jun Pyo! Ven al festival de luces―se asomó Woo Bin a mi cuarto para invitarme. Decidí salir, de todas formas, no podía dormir.

. . .

Allí estaba ella jugando con unas luces de bengala cómo una niña entre los F4, se veía muy entretenida. Aún no me había visto. Debo decirle que lo que pasó no fue intencional, de lo contrario, nunca me volverá a tratar igual, es Jan Di finalmente.

Me cole por detrás de todos y la jale del brazo.

― ¡EH! ¡Jun Pyo! ¿Qué haces? ¡¿A dónde me llevas?!―se quejó, pero no le preste atención.

Nos alejamos un poco de la multitud, la puse frente a mí y la miré muy decidido. Estaba agitada.

― ¡¿Qué?!―me miro con esos ojos retadores que me intimidaban y me atraían.

― Jan Di…―comencé―…que quede claro que, ajum, lo que pasó la noche anterior, fue para ayudarte―empecé a sentir calor.

Jan Di volteo a cualquier otro lado, parecía nerviosa.

― ¡Ah! Eso, no tienes que decir nada, fue solo una situación de emergencia…

― ¡Bien!

― ¡Bien! ―Se fue dándome la espalda.

― ¡Espera!

― ¿Y ahora qué? ―me miro fastidiada, ¡nadie se fastidia con el gran Jun Pyo!

― Lo que te dije… sobre lo único que no puedo reemplazar en el mundo…es… ¡ES POR QUE TÚ…

 **Jan Di POV**

Jun Pyo me miraba sonriente, no había escuchado lo último que dijo ya que justo paso una máquina de esas que quitan la nieve por el camino.

― ¡Así que no lo olvides! ―dijo y regreso a donde el grupo.

Otra vez, ¿me pregunto que habrá querido decirme ahora…?

Lo perseguí, debía encontrar la oportunidad de agradecerle, solo por esta vez…

 _Hola, estas historias son una combinación de las escenas de la versión japonesa y el manga que no se vieron por completo en BOF, y que me hubiera gustado ver con Hye Sun y Minho como Jan di y Jun Pyo. La versión coreana de este manga es mi favorita._

 _Si te gusto esta historia y quieres leer más, déjame tu review._ _Hasta el próximo!_

 _NubeRojiza_


End file.
